Brother
by animelove1787
Summary: The thoughts of Itachi and Sasuke as my attempt to explain why things happened in the show. Ends with a rendezvous.


A/N: This story was written after 'Sacrifice' and intended to be separate from it, but as I wrote it became a prequel of sorts. I'm not sure, but let me know if that means I should make it a Chapter or something. And of course let me know what you think about the story in general. ; )**

* * *

**

**Brother**

_I'm watching you, brother; can you see the concern in my eyes? Today is a day I've been planning for awhile now, so no, I can't help you train. This is the only way. Growing up a prodigy is a difficult thing to do…everyone only admires your skill, they ask how training's going or what new trick have you learned…never "how are you?" or "how do you feel?" Mom and Dad are the same way: always answering for you, like speaking is beneath you. They don't understand…they don't try. I'm a machine, brother, a tool for the clan…and one day you'll be one too.

* * *

_

Sasuke sits on the bough of his favorite tree, knees pulled close, pale arms holding them, bluish-black hair falling to the sides of his face, a perfect frame gleaming in the moonlight. He sighs. Memories…all the memories. How many more good ones does he need…just to erase the pain of _that_ night? A brother so coldly looking down on him. A clan with no future. A trance sadness at his own hatred for the murderer. _How could you…brother.

* * *

_

_A good tool hides his emotions, Sasuke. I had to be ruthless…had to hurt you. I took them away…but you wouldn't have wanted them. You had spirit…that's why you could resist…because you could smile and make it fun. To me…I thought…did you really want to live in my shadow? I knew it would hurt…I knew you would hate me…and in a way, in a sadistic sort of way…I wanted you to.

* * *

_

_Why? Why only me?

* * *

_

_Now you can be free, Sasuke, now you can do whatever you want. I know I wronged you…I know…but there was no other way. I'm still…just a toy, Sasuke, but now you have choices. You don't seem to understand. I'm sorry I had to remind you. This is what happens…when your life doesn't belong to you. Why do you want it so badly? Power. It's not human…don't you want to be human? Sometimes I wish I could. I tried…but you…are growing up the way I did…with hate…I was just quieter about it. Then use it…use hate…use it to kill me. I don't want to be a tool anymore. I don't think you can though…you've got the power…but you also have a heart. I like to think that that is because of me.

* * *

_

_Itachi…I WILL kill you. Look what you've done. You did steal my life then. I had no one. Not even you. Now I have to choose, between my friends and my family. Look what you've done. Look what I could've had…a path like theirs…maybe even one day fall in love. I wouldn't have to be so cold. You took my life Itachi…and now…I'm going to take yours.

* * *

_

Itachi gets up, sandals making empty sounds on the cold grey floor. He vanishes from this cold room and, with blinding speed, runs toward her: his messenger. _I can't wait any longer! I'll make him hate me…just enough to do it! Sasuke, forgive me for being so selfish.

* * *

_

A cold, pale, and somewhat familiar, hand clasps Sakura's mouth shut. Panic fills her green eyes when she feels a knife at her back. She stands straight and still…not daring to move or even think. _Itachi._ "Here's what you're going to do…" he whispers to her. A more mature, yet frightening, voice than Sasuke's, held that same confident tone. Sakura closes her watering eyes after her mission is received and walks home…so alone.

* * *

Sakura lie awake with a blank look on her face. Her are eyes red and puffy from the tears that continually trickled from her eyes. What an impossible situation. A life in her hands…and not just any life, _his _life. What could she do? Itachi is more powerful than she ever imagined. She's not even sure if the Hokage could beat him. _"If you go to the Hokage…" _She shakes her head of such thoughts. She never could help much in battles…and now she can't even win an internal battle using her intelligence. There wasn't ANYTHING she could do. How could she oppose Itachi? Completely helpless…a pawn…and she hated it. She couldn't even have faith in Sasuke when it came to Itachi. She rolls onto her side and clutches a pillow to her aching chest. She cries, with self pity and self loathing, until she fell asleep…where nightmares waited.

* * *

The last day she was given…no more holding back…to do so meant his death. But then it seemed…either way…her beloved Sasuke…would die as of this night. Could she really deliver him to this cruel trap? What would he prefer? No…it's not like him to wait for death. She would do it…give him a fighting chance. "Sasuke-kun" she whispers as she approaches the boy, slumped beneath the comfortable shade of the tree. The sun just beginning to give way…six o'clock…she's on schedule. Her finger draws close to her mouth, where teeth tug at her lower lip, eyes looking sideways…her sad nervous expression.

"…what?"

A delayed reaction as usual.

"Oh…um…" Her rehearsed lines fail her.

"I thought you should know something," she begins.

He sighs a little and stands up to face her, a blank expression on his face.

"It's…it's about your broth…" Her unsteady words falter as he grabs her hard by the shoulders, face contorted into madness. Her heart is pounding, tears welling, shaken up by her own news…the lie that would kill them both to deliver. He waits with clenched teeth.

"I know where he is…"

"How! Where!" He shakes her a little. The words come back to her…memorized like the lines of a play. She launches into her story…she says she'd seen Itachi walking in town, using an illusory technique to cloak his presence…she hopes Sasuke remembers that she excels in seeing past those. She tells him that she was too frightened to follow him very far, so she'd gotten to a higher ground, someone's roof, and watched him. She tells him how to get to the gloomy house Itachi had entered…sealing his fate.

They stand suspended in time, Sasuke still in his angry poise, clutching Sakura's shoulders a little too tight. She's quietly trying to read his eyes. She knows his thoughts are rushing to come to conclusions and decide on courses of action. Suddenly, he bolts from her, pushing off her shoulders, he runs with incredible speed toward the place she described. Sakura is left sitting on the ground, grass stains and tears, with only despair to comfort her; an aching "goodbye" in her heart.

* * *

Itachi stands before him in a room as cold and grey as _that_ place. No one lives here…it feels like death all around. Itachi's eyes reflect the image of a youth beyond rage. Silence. Even as they fight…countering, dodging, attacking…all done in silence. Have they tuned out the world? It seems so, for neither of them noticed when the pink-haired girl entered…until it was too late. Sasuke had fallen, Itachi had lunged, but it was Sakura's blood that spilled. She'd jumped in the way…saved her love…a love she would never have the chance to have returned…no more attempts to make him see…no more…

Sasuke looks up and sees her face…so many emotions portrayed at once. Fright: when she wasn't sure she'd made it in time. Relief: when she knew she had. Sorrow: as she smiled "goodbye" to her dreams of loving him. He sees her go limp and fall; a lifeless heap on the floor…the familiarity is too much. Itachi smiles wickedly, increasing Sasuke's hate. They look at each other another long while, no words are spoken.

_He can do it now…finally…he has the hate to kill a brother._

Sasuke springs forward. Itachi readies himself and watches as a crying child runs, hopelessly, toward the killer over his parents' bodies. The vision is ripped away as the sight of the monster he created grows closer to his face. Sasuke lunges; both hands on the handle of the knife…expecting the counter blow… closes his eyes. He opens them at the sound of punctured flesh. Warm liquid flows over his hands as he sinks within the embrace of his brother…the two kneel on the floor…next to the dropped weapon. Finally, he pulls back to look into Itachi's eyes. They're different now…more sad than cruel…eyes of regret, eyes of suffering.

"Arigato…otouto."

Confused and alone, with the blood of his friend on his face and the blood of his brother on his hands, Sasuke felt…empty.


End file.
